


【云炤】队里黑魔想啵龙骑的嘴 番外2

by A32795018



Category: gujian3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 20:30:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A32795018/pseuds/A32795018





	【云炤】队里黑魔想啵龙骑的嘴 番外2

>>>

巫炤从公司离开的时候看了看表，已是晚上十点半。  
他回到自己的公寓，乘搭电梯的时候瞥见自己的脸色，眼下有些青紫却也看起来还行，不过再熬一夜估计也得像个孤魂野鬼。巫炤拍拍自己的脸，呼出一口气，也有些庆幸这几天没跟缙云视讯，自从确认关系以后，缙云管他就管得挺严，不但要按时吃饭，也不让熬夜加班。  
巫炤努力过了，确实健康生活能坚持几天，不过几天后很快又重新变回吃饭不定时、疯狂加班的日子，工作的自律对他的生活无济于事。

巫炤出了电梯，边走边掏出手机解锁，他发现缙云今天完全没给他发信息，这让巫炤有些不适应。尚在热恋中的男人叹了口气，他心神不宁的，刚掏出手机又给缙云发了一条信息，低头的瞬间，巫炤没留意经过的楼梯口伸出一双手——他被人捂着嘴带入了步行梯间。  
巫炤没有看到袭击者的长相就被控制住了，他暗骂自己心大，可是怎么都想不到除了抢劫以外，还会有人对他这么一个三十来岁的男人下手。巫炤浑身僵硬，他被压在墙上，对方用一只手就桎梏住他的双手，连两腿间都被插入了一条腿，形成他被钉在墙上的局面。  
长着粗茧的大掌从衣摆底下探入，肆意地抚摸着巫炤的身体，巫炤愤怒地挣扎，想要给袭击者一点颜色瞧瞧，只是他向后肘击被捏住了手臂，想用另一只手反击又被扣住，双手被制，巫炤觉得心惊——这人的近身战斗能力怕是远在他之上。

本该无人的楼梯间多了两个男人，巫炤是该大声呼救——但是他没有，他在被拥入怀里后突然冷静了许多，一声不吭地任由身后的男人抚摸他的身体，只是时不时挣扎两下，巫炤被抵在墙上，那男人紧贴着他，体温的传递让人沁出汗水。  
男人的抚摸极具情色意味，他将巫炤的衬衫解开，一路夹杂着揉捏，将那些不见人的部分玩弄得泛红，手法熟练，力道却有些过重，不断将巫炤的身体往怀里带。  
巫炤原本以为缙云会悬崖勒马，而缙云自己也是这么认为的，但是他发现自己有些忍不住，他的手指沿着臀缝下滑到了紧闭的后穴，试探性地探入一节指尖后，巫炤就开始挣扎不停。  
“别玩了......缙云。”巫炤的声音因为放低而听起来有些哑，不得不说破身后男人的身份，否则再这样下去，他真的快被对方就地正法，就在他开口说话的时候，在他后穴之中抽送的手指又添了一根，差点把巫炤磨得话也没法好好说了。  
哪怕看不到缙云的模样，他也是记得对方身上的味道，甚至那抚摸的手法以及力度都与缙云一样，巫炤也不是傻的，自然能够分辨出来。

缙云早知道自己会被识破身份，他本来打算给巫炤一个惊喜，偷摸飞到巫炤所在的城市，等着伴侣回家，谁知道这一等就是几个小时，才等到巫炤加班回来。  
“我好想炤哥......”缙云在巫炤的颈边啜，说话带着鼻音，听起来还有些奶气，巫炤也最受不了他这样，一下子抵抗的力道也变小了。  
巫炤自然是想缙云的，怎么能不想，他一个人习惯了，好不容易身边多了个人陪伴，却因为工作而分别两地，倒也久违地觉得孤独感让人难以忍受。

就在这个时候，缙云将巫炤的手指扣在墙上，挺腰就将自己的阴茎挤入了巫炤的后穴。巫炤刚被他麻痹心神，这一下来的猝不及防，只能吸着气缓解不适，不敢相信那个小警察还真敢在这边把他给办了。  
“炤哥想我吗？”他像是撒娇一样将下巴靠在巫炤的肩上问，肉棒又往里插了插，才皱着眉头喘道，“好紧......”  
由于异地恋的关系，他们也有好一段日子没做了，缙云没料到巫炤又缩得这般紧了，感觉跟他们第一次做的时候差不多，现在还有大截柱身没插进去，巫炤就把他夹得动也没法动。

“缙云......”巫炤双手撑在墙上，竭尽所能地放松身体让他们两都好受点，嘴里还劝说着缙云，“别......闹，唔、这里是外面......”  
缙云没能从巫炤那边获得想要的回应，他显得有点失落，不过还是一下一下地挺着胯，慢慢将紧致的地方肏开，伸手去揉巫炤的乳首。  
曾经被年轻小警察生生给肏熟的身体很快就回忆起缙云的侵入，巫炤被顶到那点时也是轻轻哼着，被吮吸的耳后皮肤泛起了红色，倒是变成了让人肆意享用的模样。  
三十来岁的职场精英正被年轻的警察压在楼梯间角落，他双腿颤抖，随着男人的抽插软了腰，但是乳头却被玩得发硬肿起，在衬衫上顶出了淫乱的形状。巫炤暗骂自己不争气，平时在下属面前严肃冷酷的模样荡然无存，现在被缙云牢牢掌控着，任由肉棒噗滋噗滋地插着穴。他既紧张，又热得快要烧昏脑子，缙云的体温还是那么温暖，连落在巫炤身上的手掌都带着让人炫目的滚烫温度，他摸过的地方沁出更多汗水，将衬衫打湿，让白领的皮肤在衬衫底下若隐若现的。  
巫炤的发尾贴在颈上，缙云舔着他的后颈，往那逐渐变得湿软的内部狠狠一顶，巫炤就受不住了，刚脚软滑下身体就被缙云顶了回去，肉棒又被吃入了一截，巫炤的腿抖得厉害，他的西装裤往下滑了滑，卡在膝弯处，露出大腿任由缙云抚摸揉捏。  
除去太久没做，在随时可能被人发现的地方做爱也让巫炤显得特别敏感，他恨不得缙云赶快射出来，但又有些留恋久未相见的恋人温度。

夜了，巫炤清楚地知道没人会在夜晚出现在这附近，应该也不会有人发现两个男人正在这种地方交合，但这也架不住羞耻心爆棚，他将脸埋在手臂，缙云扣着他的腰挺动，他们都将喘息声吞下了，只是肉体碰撞的啪啪声掩不住，巫炤只能祈祷声音不会传到外面去，也自动无视了隐约的回音。  
巫炤的一条腿被抬起——他本来就被操得有些站不住了，缙云这姿势能操到更深的地方，但巫炤腿软了，倚在他身上，反而让肉棒顺势又顶入了一些，西装裤掉在了地上，淫液沿着大腿内侧向下淌，弄湿了棉质的内裤。

也许是在外面做也太刺激了，两人射得都比平常要快一些，好不容易等到缙云射精，巫炤整个人都是懵的，他射在了墙上，匆匆用纸巾擦干净，而缙云射在了他的后穴，下身湿湿黏黏，混着两人的精液，连巫炤都不知道自己要怎么回家。  
所幸同一楼层，离巫炤的家也不远，缙云一手搀着巫炤，让那男人靠在他怀里，另一手牵着行李箱，巫炤这时候才看清缙云身上穿着的，竟然还是警察制服。  
巫炤的腿更软了，他后知后觉地发现随着每一步路，都有液体从他的后穴中流出，把本来就一塌糊涂的下身弄得更加糟糕，两条腿也跟面条似的，还没恢复力气。

缙云替巫炤开了门，他见对方被他弄得钥匙也对不准锁孔，自知理亏，现在的样子要多乖巧就有多乖巧，分明是巫炤平时最喜欢的模样。  
巫炤知道自己该对缙云生气，可是一看对方的脸，似乎又气不起来了，他盯着缙云那张年轻俊俏的脸看了半天，可耻地将所有怒气浇灭，一丁点燃烧的余烬都没剩下。  
“炤哥生我气吗？”缙云倒是直接地问了，他抱着巫炤，将下巴抵在那年长男人的肩膀上。

“......你好歹也是警察。”巫炤现在是生不起气，可也不想让年轻的警察好过，否则每次见面都来这一下，还怎么见人。  
缙云眨了眨眼睛，又抿嘴唇，巫炤看着他将唇沟抿平——不得不说他确实很吃缙云的颜，这下子何止生不起气，还有被美色蒙蔽双眼的倾向。  
“我在那里待了几个小时，没人的。”缙云低声说道，巫炤哑然，感觉这事变成他的错了，加班忘了时间，才让缙云等了那么久。

“下次不能这样了。”巫炤干巴巴地道，这事儿算揭过去了。  
缙云点点头，也没抓着不放，他的眼睛在房里扫了一圈，以平常的语气问道，“我给炤哥寄的快递收到了吗？”  
巫炤下意识开口问道：“什么快递......”话到中段，才反应过来。  
“没门。”巫炤眼睛一瞪，要不是刚才被疼爱了一回，这样一眼倒也有几分气势，只是缙云了解他，这时候再看巫炤这副外强中干的模样，反而喜欢得紧。  
巫炤彻底想起来了，那是缙云前几天给他寄的快递，里面是一套情趣内衣，看得三十几岁的男人还以为自己快要提早患上高血压了，那快递早被他收了起来，谁知道一脸正直的缙云都跟谁学的这些。

“明明上次炤哥答应我了......”缙云看起来非常失落，平时亮晶晶的眼神也变得黯淡，巫炤甚至有种错觉，仿佛看到了犬类的耳朵和尾巴都垂了下去。  
巫炤哑口无言，他上次跟缙云做得迷迷糊糊的，问一句就答一句，事情自然不适合当真的，可缙云这模样，让他的心里又软了一块，许久未面对面相见，他单方面毁诺也是过分了点。  
“那只能......几分钟。”巫炤说出这句话时，缙云的眼睛一下子就亮了起来，他凑过来亲巫炤的嘴角，让年长的男人只得把后悔之意全往肚里吞。

缙云觉得自己的眼光非常不错，这衣服虽是淫乱了些，但是非常适合巫炤，男人的脸俊气，皮肤白皙，镂空的情趣内衣可以清楚看到那尚未完全消肿的乳首正挺立着，让人看得直想继续蹂躏。  
巫炤不情不愿地换完了情趣内衣，见缙云盯着他露出的胸口看，更是羞耻得耳朵尖都是红的，他极力想要维持正常的心态，谁知道一开口便崩了，“可、可以了吧？”  
他差点咬到了自己的舌头，只好轻咳了两声当做没事发生过。

“再一下......”缙云却不让巫炤乱动，他的声音变得比方才要低上一些。  
“......那你总不能一直让我这样穿着吧？”火热热的视线让巫炤忍不住想要逃避，他稍稍侧过身，没再让缙云肆无忌惮地扫视他的身体，对巫炤来说这衣服实在太该死了，若不是要求的人是缙云，他怎么都不可能换上。  
缙云听了他的话，低头开始解身上的制服，巫炤不清楚缙云为什么第一反应就是将警服脱下来，只是觉得有些可惜，他完全无法抵抗缙云穿着警服的样子，可惜之余倒也任由缙云给他套上那件相对他的身材来说有些宽松的外衣。  
巫炤觉得好了，多了一件衣服让他觉得比刚才凉飕飕仿佛什么都没穿的感觉要好，缙云却觉得不好了，这穿了比没穿还要色情，尤其看到巫炤披上后，正经的制服下隐约可见那身耻人的衣服，反而更加撩人。

缙云盯着他看了半响，突然掏出手铐把巫炤的手腕扣了起来，故意拿出对讲机说道：“非法色情窝点已被查处，逮捕了一名犯罪嫌疑人。”  
巫炤慌乱间想要夺过缙云手上的对讲机，可惜手被拷在一起，只能抓着缙云的手臂道：“——缙云！！？”  
缙云装模作样的在对讲机等了一会回复，看着巫炤笑着说：“好的明白了，犯人交给我处置。”  
刚才只留意到了巫炤的胸口，缙云将视线移动到巫炤的下半身，虽然巫炤是没幸用上了，但他性器的尺寸也算是颇为可观，同一系列的丁字裤兜不住半勃起的阴茎，鼓起一囊，缙云伸手揉了两下，顶端的前列腺液就浸湿了薄薄的布料，似乎轻轻一勾就会从束缚着的布料中弹出来。

“缙云......快放开我。”巫炤感受到那警察的手指在他的下身附近磨蹭，不由得夹紧双腿，不让缙云肆意抚摸。  
巫炤这抗议说了的效果也跟没说似的，平时听话的小警察当做没听到，他轻轻勾着丁字裤的绳子，让那处的布料将巫炤的臀缝磨得发红，缙云又想起来了——刚才他留在巫炤体内的精液还没被清理出来，像是现在巫炤被他刺激得情动，那些液体也夹不住了，从深处流了出来，把后方都沾得一片濡湿。  
缙云总算忍不住了，他压在巫炤身上低低说道：“......炤哥真的很色。”  
他撩开卡在臀缝上的布料，挺身将早已忍耐许久的阴茎送了进去——前不久才被肏得湿软的肉穴很好地接纳了他，巫炤的脸皮薄，听他说这话很快就意识到了什么，想要白缙云一眼，这也不是他自愿的，罪魁祸首还好意思说这些。

年长的男人羞耻间也觉得有什么地方不太妙，不过他很快就知道了——在缙云丝毫不掩饰地将他按在床上后，巫炤就发现了缙云似乎比以往都还要兴奋。巫炤期待之余，更多的还是恐惧，平时他都被小警察做到死去活来了，今天看缙云这样子，都不知道他够不够对方折腾的。  
巫炤推搡着缙云的胸膛，却被抱得死紧，粗大的肉棒不给他任何思考的机会，大力抽送间还将之前留下的精液都挤了出去，像是巫炤被男人给肏出了水似的，下身湿漉漉的，淫糜不堪。

久未相见的恋人纠缠在一起，缙云的粗喘声在巫炤耳边回荡，刚插进来就毫不犹豫地直捣那点，用力地撞散了巫炤拒绝他的气力。巫炤只能将手臂挂在缙云的颈后，他的手还被拷住，却已经难耐地跟缙云索吻——禁欲许久的身体极其容易地又被缙云点燃起了欲火。  
在床上做的滋味与方才在外面做的感觉自然是不一样了，缙云含着巫炤的嘴唇舔舐，不时用舌尖去戳对方的口腔上颚，刚才巫炤在外面的时候夹得比现在要紧，舒爽之余也让他被夹得有些生痛。现在又不一样了，那处被肏得又湿又软的地方吸着他的肉棒不放，巫炤的身体明显已经回忆起被他侵犯的感觉，比起推拒，更像是在迎合，把缙云吸得无比舒爽。

缙云抽插不停，次次都操到那点上，快感把巫炤弄得头昏目眩，他反射性想要咬着自己的手背阻止呻吟声流出，却又发现自己的手被拷住，现在还挂在缙云的颈上，只得转而改为咬着下唇。见巫炤被干得一颤一颤地还在努力压抑呻吟声，缙云非但不放慢速度，反而肏得越加用力，肏得那隐忍的男人一口咬在他的肩膀上，缙云也像是没事人一样，把可怜的肉穴捣得淫水四溅。  
巫炤总觉得自己的年纪比缙云大那么多，在床上可不该露出放荡的神态，所以每次被肏得身体都软成一滩，还端着那副稳重的模样，殊不知这样反而会激起男人的征服欲。缙云对他这样子也是喜欢得紧，更喜欢的自然是将这样的伴侣操得只能依靠他的模样，怎么可能这样放过巫炤，这才肏得越加过分。  
巫炤咬在缙云的肩膀上，舍不得太过用力，对比起来，缙云干他的力道甚至还要更用力些，连带那算得上昂贵的床也晃个不停，像巫炤的意识般濒临溃散。缙云的手指沿着他的脊背滑下，巫炤又是颤抖不停，他心中懊恼，在碰到缙云前也不晓得自己的身体这么敏感，也不知道是被那小警察给探索出来的，还是仅仅是被对方触碰就难以自制。巫炤这是咬也咬不住了，缙云干脆将情人放倒到床上，他俯身，像是要从巫炤的手臂中出去，巫炤自也是这么以为，他的手臂挂在缙云身上也挂得有些酸了，正配合缙云将手臂抬起——谁知道缙云的目的只是他的胸膛，这倒成了巫炤在配合对方的动作，主动将乳首送到对方嘴边了。  
缙云揉着巫炤的胸肌，似乎很满意揉捏的手感，他舔了舔挺立的乳头，诚实地赞道：“炤哥练得不错......”

“别舔.......”巫炤觉得这太糟糕了，他除了毫无威严地让缙云不要做这个不要做那个以外，似乎已经什么都做不了。缙云在床上越来越像个不可控的野兽，巫炤没办法掌握局面，他是被掌握的，缙云这次倒是听了他的话，只是舔的动作改了，改成含着那乳首吸吮，跟吃奶似的，臊得巫炤直蹬腿。  
缙云动作并未放缓，巫炤的下身被操得酸软，乳头被吸吮的感觉是酥酥麻麻，牙齿刮过就带来又疼又痒的感觉，快将巫炤给逼疯，脑袋也是一片空白。  
“......也不要吸......”巫炤被欺负得狠了，在快感的逼迫下什么都想不起，只是嘴上干巴巴地阻止，下身却被干得湿湿黏黏的，毫无说服力。

 

每次做到最后，巫炤的乳首总是被缙云吸得消不去肿，穿着衣服都会被磨得难受，这次自然也不意外，直到乳首被吸咬得肿胀不堪，再不堪蹂躏时，缙云才肯放过那处。  
巫炤是有苦说不出，交往后的发展与他想象的完全不同，他还想着让缙云一次，之后讨回便是，岂知退了一步就溃不成军，现在被骑身上去了，被操到熟透都还没碰过缙云。缙云就不知道他口中的炤哥还没放弃梦想，他只是努力耕耘，粗长的肉棒顶得巫炤不断发出被欺负狠了的呻吟声，而年轻俊美的小警察看穿着自己的制服被操的情人，喜欢得总忍不住俯身亲吻对方的嘴唇，眼底全是毫不掩饰的欲与情。

巫炤脸色酡红，白净英俊的脸上染了情欲，更叫缙云移不开眼，哪有平时职场精英的模样。缙云的眼睛掩饰不住如同野兽般的凶光，他抽插的力道毫不留情，仿佛要将人操死在床上。巫炤无意中对上缙云的眼神，又觉得有些狼狈，当初他追的缙云，这小警察总是闷闷躲避，不愿直面他的感情，谁知道交往后是这般模样，次次做爱都像是把他连人带骨吞了似的。巫炤本该不喜欢被占有的感觉，但也奇怪，只要看到缙云的脸，又觉得自己被弄成这样也没什么关系了，也因如此，他总是纵容缙云，才陷入这样无法翻身的境地。缙云也是如此，一朝被纵容，心中的渴求也被满足，他像是个好不容易得到糖的孩子，抱着巫炤不肯撒手。

他们交缠厮磨，缙云的舌头舔舐着巫炤的耳朵，不时去勾上面的耳钉，这耳钉也是他送给巫炤的礼物，早就没了戴耳钉习惯的巫炤为了他又重新给戴上了，除了洗澡睡觉以外都不会拆下来，这像是个标记，彻底满足缙云的心理。  
巫炤修长的双腿被摁得大开，丁字裤被蹂躏得皱巴巴的了，却还挂他的下身，属于巫炤的性器已经完全从移位的布料中探出了头，还可见到缙云的肉棒在后穴里抽送，肆无忌惮地索取他的身体，交合也随着高潮的逼近越发激烈。

巫炤无意识地呻吟，他连手铐被缙云解开了都没发现，只是抱着缙云的颈，时而被从床上捞起来肏干，时而又被压得陷入柔软的大床中狠肏，情欲如同潮水，将他击打得一塌糊涂。缙云将巫炤操到射精，甚至也没碰他的前面，巫炤也毫无知觉地弓起腰部，感觉都集中在被肏得快要合不拢的后穴里，呻吟像是抽泣，肠道也痉挛着挤压硬热的肉屌，总算让缙云也跟着射在他的体内。  
缙云的肉棒还一抽一抽地在痉挛的后穴里射着精水，下半身还相连着，他的上半身也抱着巫炤，口中重复今晚说过许多遍的话。  
“我好想炤哥......”

“......我也想你。”  
巫炤的声音嘶哑，视线甚至还没聚焦，他却用软得几乎使不出劲的手拨开缙云的额发，在对方的额头上落下了一个轻柔的吻。  
“缙云。”

——久别多日的情侣仍在确认彼此的存在。

 

——FIN。


End file.
